Pig or Not
by Daine Salamin
Summary: It's been five years since Marco mysteriously disappeared from the air fight with Curtis and Fio welcomes him back with a dash of hope to his situation.


**Author's Note: So I've noticed there aren't many Porco Rosso fanfictions and I just love the idea of Marco and Fio being together. So without further ado I present to you Pig or Not! Please enjoy and review! All characters belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli, except for that assistant ;D.**

* * *

><p>"Fio, Fio, guess who's back?" her young assistant cried from the front of the shop.<p>

"I swear if it's Mr. Curtis again, I will take that pistol from under the counter and shoot him." She cried still tinkering with a newly designed airplane.

"What if it's just an obnoxious pig?" said a deep voice from the doorway.

Porco watched as Fio's back straightened and she slowly turned towards the doorway. His breath caught in his chest as he laid eyes upon her for the first time in five years. She'd grown into a fine young woman. She'd lost baby fat and gained womanly curves. Her long red hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore a flannel shirt, the top three buttons undone exposing her cleavage. He felt a tightening in his pants and shifted his weight slightly.

"Porco?" she asked, "it's really you, isn't it?"

"Hey baby."

Fio launched herself toward Porco and hugged him tightly. He felt tears soak into his shirt and felt sobs wrack her body. Turning towards her assistant he shooed him off and led her to an old sofa. She cried after a minute or two then stopped. She sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes. "God, only five minutes and you've turned me into an emotional mess." She laughed.

"That's what pigs do." He commented dryly.

"Still going on about that? You're not a pig MARCO; you're human just like everybody else." She huffed.

He didn't reply, just sat there with his sunglasses over his eyes, making it hard to see his emotions. He tightened his arm around Fio's waist and held her close to him. "Thanks Fio, so how are thing going around here?"

It was obviously a change in subject, but Fio went along with it. "Everything's going great; as you can see I've opened up my own shop and repair the air pilots' planes. All the pirates have stopped basically except for a few. Curtis shows up every once in a while to propose to Gina and me. And speaking of Gina, she's gotten married again, this time to a record producer. They fell in love about two years ago and she says that since he's not a pilot she doesn't have to worry about him dying in another war."

"Is that so?" Porco said thoughtfully.

"Marco…what happened to you, where have you been all this time?" she asked turning her body so she was able to look at him.

"Oh vacation in Japan."

"JAPAN!" she cried.

He looked at her with an obvious, "Yeah, so?" expression. She sighed, "You couldn't have called or something to let us know you were alright?"

"They don't have good connections from there." He said.

She snorted and stood to get back to work on her new blue prints. "So what was it like?" she asked.

"Hmm," Porco was startled back into thought with that question. His gaze had unknowingly fallen to her butt when she stood. "Oh, it was fine, couldn't understand anything of course."

She laughed. He stood and walked up behind her. "Who's this for?"

She coughed and blushed, "Me, I was gonna use this to go looking for you, but now that you're here I guess I'll just pitch it." She began to take it and crumple it up.

"No, wait. How about you build it anyway." Porco said a little happy she said she was going to look for him.

"You think so?" she looked at it thoughtfully and soon a gleam appeared in her eye. "Tell you what, I'll build it and you help me fly it." She turned to him, her big blue eyes shining like the sky.

"Sure thing." He turned to leave but paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Marco, do you have a place to stay?" Fio asked.

"No."

"Well, maybe you could-"

"That's not a good idea Fio, remember, I'm a pig."

"Oh shut it, I tried being nice," she swung him around and leaned forward placing a finger on his chest and poking him. "You are staying with me and that's final."

Marco was stunned into silence. Never had a woman been so forceful with him except Gina. "Alright kid, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

She grinned and quickly started towards the door, Marco following behind. After turning off the lights and locking the doors she drove him out to her home. It was a two bedroom home with one bath, one kitchen, and one living room. Walking in, she threw her keys into the tray by the door and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey you wanna beer?" she called.

"Sure." Marco replied.

After a couple of beers and lots of storytelling, both decided it was a long night and went to bed. Two hours later Fio sat up in bed, she'd been thinking that Marco might be human when he wasn't conscious of things and tonight she was going to find out. Fio silently crept into Marco's room and smiled with satisfaction at what she saw. Marco in his human form lay deep in sleep upon the bed. Although he was at least twenty years her senior he didn't look that bad. His body was toned and muscular and his dark hair had a few gray streaks in it. Fio crept closer until she was able to lean over him slightly. She took a long time looking at his face. He was gorgeous even though he had a big mustache on his face. She smiled thinking back to the time when she was seventeen and had only a glimpse of the man beneath the pig. He was only seen when Marco wasn't aware.

Marco mumbled something in his sleep and Fio's eyes were drawn to his mouth. Her face began to blush as she thought about kissing him. And why shouldn't she, she had loved him for years, even if he was a pig. With that though she glanced up to his eyes and bent down to brush her lips across his. Suddenly his hand grabbed her arm and yanked her over him, he deftly rolled them over and pinned both her hands above her head by the wrists. "Fio, what do you think you're doing." Marco asked still in his human body.

She smiled and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Breaking your curse, my love." And with that she ripped her hands free of his grasp, grabbed his head, and lifted her mouth to his in a sweet gentle kiss.

He stiffened and tried to push her away again but she tightened her hold. Eventually he succumbed and responded to her kiss with a feverish passion. His hands drifted down and caressed her ribs slowly moving inwards towards her breasts, she sighed as he cupped the full weight of one breast in one hand and slid the other one to curl in the hairs at the name of her neck. The sigh gave him an opening and he quickly introduced her to a tango of tongues. She was a quick learner and soon had him gasping for breath. He pulled away and rested his head into the side of her neck. His puffs of breath sent shivers throughout her body and Fio shuddered in pleasure.

Marco pulled back and looked at her with deep brown eyes. "You're sure about this Fio?" he asked.

"Yes Marco, since I was seventeen." She smiled and pecked his chin.

With that he descended on her again, lips mashing up perfectly, his hands strayed back to her breasts and downwards toward the bottom of her nightgown. Bunching up the fabric he pulled it up and over her head and paused taking in her beauty and lithe body. She brushed but didn't turn away from his gaze. He smiled and leaned down kissing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, slowly moving towards her breasts as his hand cupped the left one. Massaging it he listened as her breath hitched and sighed, he paused letting his breath tease her nipple until he engulfed it in the warm cavern of his mouth. Her back arched trying to get closer to the pleasure she was feeling. As he suckled his other hand moved to her abandoned breast and pinched the nipple drawing a gasp from her mouth and causing her flushed face to become redder.

He soon switched breasts, giving the other one as much attention as the first. Then he trailed wet kisses down her abdomen, pausing at her belly button to give it a swirl with his tongue. Lowering himself he settled his shoulders between her thighs and spread her wide. Fio's eyes widened at their positions but didn't say anything. Holding her gaze Marco lowered his mouth to her cunt and dragged his tongue across her clitoris. A low moan reverberated from her throat as her hips unintentionally bucked and her eyes rolled back into her head. She clutched the sheets as he sped up his ministrations until her body spasmed and she cried out his name. Grinning he drew himself up until he was settled between her thighs, but still had his clothing on, making absolute sure that she was ready. Fio quickly recovered from her orgasm and flipped them over until she was on top.

"Now it's my turn." She grinned and unbuttoned the few buttons that held his shirt on. Running her hands up and down his chest she reveled at the feel of his springy hair curling against her hands. Leaning down she kissed his neck and licked her way to one flat nipple. Lapping at it until he groaned and his hips gave a little buck. Sliding down his body she kissed his abdomen as she unfastened his pants and pulled them off his body. His cock lay hard against his stomach and she smiled as she reached for him.

"Fio wait-"Marco started but groaned as she curled her hand around his shaft and stroked him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" she asked and as he was about to say something, swiftly settled her lips around the tip and sucked. His body arched and he gave an animalistic growl. Fio quickly began pumping him in and out of her mouth, circling her tongue around the tip and sucking.

Marco fisted his hands in the sheets to keep from taking her head and slamming it up and down upon his aching groin. Suddenly he couldn't take anymore and pulled her up and flipped them over. He settled his hips between hers and positioned himself before thrusting home. She gasped at his sudden intrusion but urged him on as she circled her hips as he began to thrust in a known rhythm. Fio wrapped her legs around his hips angling herself for a deeper penetration. She moaned long and loud as she felt him hit her sweet spot. Wrapping her arms around his neck she buried her face in his shoulder breathing harshly as the pleasure increased. Soon Marco too was increasing his pace to an almost frenzy. Suddenly Fio's back arched, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she clawed down his back as she convulsed around him. Her contractions around his cock led him to his own orgasm and he groaned as he spilled himself inside her. As he came down from ecstasy he pulled out of her and slumped over to her side, having only the strength to pull her against him before they both drifted to sleep.

The next morning Fio woke up to feeling cocooned in safety and warmth. Marco's arm lay draped across her waist his hand cupping her breast as his body spooned against hers. Sighing in contentment she turned over to see if it had worked. The sight that greeted her made her smile and she began rousing him from his slumber. "Marco, Marco, wake up." She whispered as she moved to lick his ear.

"Hmm?" he mumbled and pulled her tightly against him and burying his face between her breasts. Reaching his arms around to squeeze her ass.  
>"Good God, you are such a pig!" she laughed.<p>

He stiffened and let out a sad sigh, "So it didn't work." He stated hopelessly.

"Why don't you take a look yourself?" She said pointing towards a small vanity.

She watched him as he closed his eyes and sat up. She joined him and plastered her chest to his back hooking her arms loosely about his shoulders. "I just want you to know, I love you either way." She whispered in his ear.

With a huge sigh he opened his eyes and stiffened with shock. His eyes met hers in the mirror. "Yes it's you." She said answering his unvoiced question. He looked back at himself and smiled for the first time in a long time, and then he laughed heartily. Pulling her in front of him he kissed her thoroughly until she was breathless and laying on top of the comforter.

He looked up at the mirror and back at her grinning. "Let's do it again, this time we'll watch together as our bodies become one." He said nuzzling her neck and looking into the mirror. She arched her back so she could see into the mirror and met his eyes. Laughing she saw the hunger their and licked her lips.

"You are a pig!" she smiled and he grinned back.

"Yes, but I'm your pig." And with that he showed her how much of a pig he could be.


End file.
